


Your hands were made for mine

by Iridescent_Slumber



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, hand holding is the theme, it's based on a tumblr post I made, it's basic, jemily origins, officially at least, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Slumber/pseuds/Iridescent_Slumber
Summary: JJ and Emily have been working together for a few weeks now. Neither can bring themselves to acknowledge the unspoken depth of their new friendship, but maybe something will force them to face their chemistry. A little game commences. JJ/Emily.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	1. What game is this?

JJ had always preferred the soft, silky, skin of women to the rough, sometimes prickly, skin that covered men. This fact was not yet known by those she worked with every day, Garcia had her suspicions, but as any good best friend would, she hadn’t said a word, allowing JJ to decide for herself when the right time to share this information was. So naturally, when an enigmatic dark-haired woman joined their team, a woman that fell so easily in step with them all, JJ couldn’t help but imagine what that creamy skin would feel like beneath her delicate touch. It wasn’t even a particularly erotic thing, there was just something enticing, comforting even, about running her fingertips over skin, she often gently squeezed Penelope’s arms, finding the warmth of her friend calming her when she was particularly anxious.

As consuming as the intoxicating thoughts of touching Emily’s milky skin were, JJ wasn’t even sure if the brunette was into girls like that. Always one to fight against the heteronormative society she found herself in, JJ’s silent rebellion against the system was to assume that all girls were gay until told otherwise. This small act of defiance against the accepted norms was all she had growing up in small town Pennsylvania and it had served her well so far.

Just a few short weeks ago Emily had joined their close knit team, and while it was evident the agent was an excellent fit for the unit, JJ could tell in the subtle cues that Emily still didn’t feel like she totally belonged. Her job as media liaison saw her using behavioural profiling more than she was prepared to admit to the team, and there was something about Emily that JJ subconsciously found required all of her spare attention.

“Morning Jayje” Emily spoke, ripping JJ from her thoughts.

“Hey Em, sleep well?” The blonde teased as she watched Emily’s slender fingers clench slightly around the coffee cup that she was drinking deeply from.

“You don’t even wanna know” Emily smiled back, leaning against the desk behind her, lowering the beverage so it rested under her chin - both hands still wound tightly around the cup. Considering the younger woman before her, Emily noticed JJ’s eyes following her hands, a curious eyebrow raised, and she decided to test her hypothesis. Gently unlinking her fingers, never taking her eyes away from JJ’s face, she placed the coffee cup down, slowly, on the desk beside her, allowing her thumb to gently swipe across the lip of the cup before settling on the wood. She watched as JJ’s soft pink lips parted ever so slightly, her sparkling blues focussed on following Emily’s fingers.

The spell was finally broken when Emily began to drum her middle and ring fingers against the desk lightly, causing JJ to drag her gaze up, then away, briefly catching the small smirk on Emily’s face before she found her eyes darting backwards and forwards, desperately searching for anything to focus on other than the heat she could feel rising up her cheeks.

Swallowing more audibly than she intended, she finally broke the silence: “Hotch needs us at the round table in 10 minutes” JJ began, shuffling her feet slightly, “it’s gonna be a long day” she continued, “you’re gonna need more of that” her head nodded towards the empty coffee cup, reaching down to grab for the mug, “refill?” Emily watched as JJ’s eyebrow raised quizzically, ignoring the fact she could heart her heartbeat throbbing in her ears now that JJ was within touching distance.

“Uh, yeah, thanks” Emily managed to get out, clearing her throat, she had noticed her mouth had suddenly gone dry.

Smiling kindly, JJ turned, making her way over to the coffee machine in the corner. Muscle memory took over as she busied herself making the coffee, not needing to ask Emily how she took it, she already knew – strong, black, no sugar. No frills, unlike Garcia she thought to herself, straight to the point, JJ liked that about Emily.

Busy concentrating on the coffee, she hadn’t noticed that Emily had followed her over and was currently watching as JJ stirred sugar into her own mug. Tapping the spoon against the rim of the mug, JJ turned, slightly startled to find the brunette leaning on the wall adjacent to her, arms crossed under her chest. She reached out and offered the mug of steaming liquid to her friend, finding it increasingly difficult to keep Emily’s eye contact.

Emily unwrapped an arm from her torso and slowly took the mug, keeping her dark eyes locked onto JJ’s deep blue ones. She could have sworn there was something swimming beneath the surface of them. “Thanks” she breathed out, composing herself as she quickly realised where they were. Clearing her throat again, Emily continued “Ready?”

“Yeah” was the faint reply as both women made their way out of the break area towards the round table room. It was at this moment, as they moved from their positions, that JJ’s knuckles accidentally brushed against Emily’s. Feeling the jolt of electricity travel up her spine, she quickly pulled away, making a bee line for the door, keeping her eyes forwards in a vain attempt to prevent Emily from seeing the creeping pink blush she could feel spreading across her cheeks.

Emily noticed, but decided not to think too much of it. She had felt a spark too when JJ’s knuckles had clumsily bumped against her own, but the women hadn’t known each other for very long, it was plausible that JJ still wasn’t entirely sold on her. The only thing that was confusing Emily was how JJ could be so articulate and confident as press liaison, taking on the media with ease, but somehow become so skittish in her company. Emily was used to people finding her intimidating, particularly with her mother being an ambassador, but she’d be lying if she didn’t admit it hurt a little to think that JJ couldn’t see her tough exterior was a façade. She had thought over the past few weeks their friendship had become quite strong, enjoying when Penelope would invite them over for drinks, or when JJ would ask if they wanted to grab dinner together.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Emily silently followed the blonde into the corridor, whatever was swimming in JJ’s eyes would have to be explored another day. For now, Emily knew her concentration should be on gaining and maintaining the trust and respect of the 6 agents she was working alongside, somehow infiltrate their family dynamic and learn how to take residence as sister, daughter, friend. Anything more than that would have to come later. “Don’t run before you can walk” Emily mumbled to herself, begging herself to stop staring at the way JJ’s hips were swaying. Trying and failing to stop her eyes from trailing a burning path down from those hips, over the swell in her skirt, reaching the edge where material met skin, and blazing on down toned calves, wondering if the impossible legs before her would ever end.

Sighing to herself, Emily carefully sped up, levelling with JJ so they could walk side by side. Not really paying attention, it took her a little bit too long to realise she was probably walking closer to JJ than would be considered normal. Her mistake was realised as she swung her left arm and felt warmth radiate up from the back of her hand into her triceps. The source of this heat happened to be the back of JJ’s hand, which was swinging in time with her own. Feeling a tingle down her spine, Emily made no attempt to alter her pace, or move away, instead, she concentrated very hard on keeping her knuckles from grazing the blonde’s, whilst simultaneously focussing on keeping that heat as close to her as possible.

JJ was startled slightly as Emily walked beside her, unsure as to whether she was supposed to move out of the way. Her eyes widened when she noticed the heat that was hitting the back of her right hand, not daring to look down, JJ’s gaze remained fixed straight ahead. Relying solely upon her sense of touch, JJ worked out that Emily’s hands were impossibly close to her own, so close they were almost challenging her to close the gap. Ever the competitor, she became determined to not lose the unspoken challenge that Emily’s hand was presenting to her. She didn’t know what was happening, but she knew she liked it. The way her heart rate sped up and her ears started to burn told her she was probably in trouble, this game was one she was absolutely willing to play, but first of all she needed to know the rules.


	2. What are the rules?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games can be fun, but the only way someone can win is if the rules are known to both parties.

For a few months now Emily and JJ had found themselves playing an unnamed game. It was exhilarating, both women not entirely sure of the rules, so pushing the boundaries until they were able to determine what they were. Silently scoring points and keeping score of who was winning, never speaking a word of the edge they were precariously walking. It was as though by participating in this game, they didn’t have to acknowledge the stolen looks, the flushed cheeks & the small smirks that were exchanged between them. 

The first time they played had been like the practise round, considering neither of them were aware that there was a game to be played up until that intense walk down the corridor, desperately keeping from touching each other to savour the delicious tension.

So far they had worked out that it was safe for Emily to squeeze JJ’s shoulder to grab her attention when she entered a room, sometimes Emily would flinch because as JJ turned to look up at her, her cheek would ever so lightly brush against the knuckles balanced between her shoulder and her neck. Emily soon learnt that if she left her hand to hover over the toned shoulder, she was more likely to feel the tingle of JJ’s skin on the backs of her fingers. When this incidental contact happened, they both knew a point each had been scored. Confirmation of this came from blue orbs locking onto brown, quietly acknowledging that perhaps something was happening. 

It was also safe for JJ to run a hand down Emily’s triceps to hold her elbow as she manoeuvred past her on the narrow jet, occasionally adding a second hand to Emily’s other arm and squeezing to lock in the extra point she knew she’d scored.

The boldest move played so far happened when JJ was walking into her office ahead of Emily and stopped suddenly causing the brunette to reach her arms out and grab onto the younger woman’s hips in an attempt to prevent her body slamming into JJ’s back. 

“Woah, nearly caused a collision there” Emily quipped, giggling to herself, making no to attempt to move her hands from their resting place. 

JJ had been so engrossed in the document she was reading she hadn’t realised her mistake in stopping so suddenly. That is, until she felt warm hands meet the small but pronounced curve of her hips. Eyes snapping forwards, she realised their position, noticing that Emily’s fingertips were pulsing ever so slightly, causing JJ’s breath to catch in her throat. 

Realising she hadn’t said anything JJ slowly lowered the document in her hands, finding courage in the fact she couldn’t actually see Emily meaning Emily couldn’t see the colour flushing her chest at the small but significant contact. 

“Yeah sorry about that” she choked out, wondering which of them was going to break contact first. “I uh, I wasn’t paying attention” JJ continued, playing her move by intentionally ‘losing’ her balance and stepping backwards slightly to close the gap between the two women. Just enough to show it was intentional, but not enough to seek the contact her body was screaming out for. Not knowing if she’d pushed the game too far, JJ began to panic at the silence echoing from behind her. 

Unbeknownst to her, the brunette was struggling to form words, not because the move was too far, but because she realised it was her turn and the stakes were suddenly very high - she had forgotten how to do anything. Her senses were totally flooded by the warmth of JJ’s body so close it was teasing her, the sound of JJ’s breathing becoming laboured, the smell of her vanilla hair that she could almost taste, her brain was simply short circuiting. 

Feeling JJ’s body tense under her hands, Emily realised she was running out of time to counter the move. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her grip and pulled JJ closer, so their bodies were flush. It was only a second of total contact, but it was a move she knew had the potential to end the game all together. Pressing her blunt fingernails firmly into JJ’s hips, she then pushes away breaking contact entirely. 

“What’s so interesting then” Emily finally managed, also now panicking because as JJ turned around, she knew there was no way to hide how flustered she had become. 

Busying her hands by fumbling with the papers, JJ’s head was spinning from the past 10 seconds. Clearing her throat, she reluctantly turned towards Emily, attempting to prepare herself for what she knew would be the final turn in this round. 

Keeping her eyes fixed on her own hands, JJ chickens out deciding to throw the match, she wasn’t ready for the game to end, that would make everything too real - this way was easier. 

“You know, it doesn’t matter actually, sorry about that” finally reaching Emily’s eyes, JJ immediately regrets looking up, because what she finds staring back is confusion painted across the older woman’s face, disappointment and even hurt etched into the hazel orbs that flicker slightly before they dip down to glance at the floor. 

Swallowing, Emily responds a little too quickly “Okay, no problem, yeah, you gotta be careful Jayje, I’m not exactly renowned for my coordination you know” JJ winced internally as she physically watched Emily’s guard snap back up. They were only stood 3 feet apart, but the change in the air, paired with the fact Emily had taken a step backwards away from her, was so apparent it felt more like 30. 

Desperately wanting to go back to their safe game, the younger woman sighs before running a hand across her forehead, into her hair and speaking “Yeah, the last thing I’d want is to cause an accident, wouldn’t want to hurt you now, would I?” Smiling softly at Emily, JJ curses herself for being a coward and stares at Emily, begging the brunette to look in her eyes, knowing the words she can’t speak are written in them - in a language only Emily is fluent in. 

Tentatively glancing up, Emily smiles back, reading JJ’s message, and causing her to soften her defences despite herself. The sting of the subtle rejection was nothing compared to the unspoken fear in JJ’s eyes, it was a fear that hinted to Emily that perhaps she should throw the match too, no one would win this game in the end. It may have been fun while it lasted, but if it was going to end in each of them getting burnt, the constant pain may turn out to be unbearable, because everyone knows a burn continues to burn even after the heat source is taken away. 

“What are we talking about?” Emily boldly asked, once again challenging JJ with a hint of sadness etched into her eyebrows. 

The challenge took JJ by surprise, she was sure she’d blown it, but here was Emily, giving her a rare chance to re roll the dice and go again. After contemplating her options in silence, JJ stepped forwards, this game wasn’t one of chance, it was of strategy, and in order to keep on playing JJ realised, in that moment, watching Emily, that the woman before her was worth losing for. Not losing the game, not losing the match, but losing control. Losing inhibitions. Losing self doubt. 

Watching the emotions play out on Emily’s features, JJ took another step forward, until they were toe to toe. Lowering her voice JJ mustered up the courage from the hope she found still alive in the depths of Emily’s eyes, dancing behind the sadness, and whispered “I’m talking about you”. Reaching out, she took Emily’s hand in her own, ignoring the buzzing emitted from their joined hands, turned it palm down, then lifted it to gently place a soft kiss across the calloused knuckles, letting the scent of lavender hand cream intoxicate her. 

Emily inhaled sharply as JJ’s lips connected with the tough skin on the back of her hands. Her mind was so clouded, this was not how she had anticipated this round to go. She was sure JJ would bail, hadn’t even allowed herself to imagine a reality in which she’d get to know what JJ’s lips felt like, although that didn’t stop her from storing the information away like a precious relic now that she had it, forever imprinting it to her memory.

Yet here they were, stood in the middle of the blonde’s office, skating around the inevitable, flirting dangerously with the edge that they had been tight rope walking for months.

JJ moved her mouth away from Emily’s skin, moving her own hand and slipping her fingers so easily between the brunettes, noticing immediately how as their fingers interlocked the world stopped spinning. It was as though their hands moulded together, two parts of a whole finally finding each other. It just felt right.

The only sound in the room was the thumping of two hearts, beating in time, and as Emily opened her mouth to let words fall out, JJ reached her other hand up and placed her index finger over Emily’s lips. Pleased with how soft they felt against her digit, JJ pulled her finger down slightly to stretch the older woman’s plump bottom lip, holding back a moan at the moisture she felt from the inside of the lip. Successfully silenced and totally mesmerised, Emily surrendered herself entirely to JJ, sucking in air around the blonde’s finger as she eagerly awaited the words that were to follow. Moving even closer, allowing her breath to lightly caress Emily’s face JJ made the rules very clear as she whispered:

“your move”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a different way to how I had initially intended for it to... But I think I have at least one more chapter to give.


	3. And the Prize?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there a winner in this game? A prize? What's the point of playing a game that doesn't have a winner?

Emily surrendered herself entirely to JJ, sucking in air as she eagerly awaited the words that were to follow. JJ continued her whisper, letting her breath lightly caress Emily’s face: “your move”. 

Emily looked deeply into JJ’s eyes, finding the sapphire there darkening with what could almost be interpreted as a threat? Never one to back away from a challenge, the danger spurred her on, as courage rushed into her chest, spreading outwards along her extremities. Adrenaline taking over, Emily grabbed the wrist that was attached to the finger still pressed to her lips, throwing JJ’s arm away from her face, whilst keeping her fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist. She span them so JJ was now backed against the bookshelf by the door, one arm pinned to the side of her head. 

The sudden action caused JJ’s eyes to widen almost impossibly, pupils dilating. What made her gasp, though, was the hunger reflected back in Emily’s own face, a face that was approaching hers so painfully slowly it caused JJ’s heart to physically ache with anticipation. 

She felt, more than saw, Emily’s other hand come up to gently tuck a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear. Emily continued, softly stroking JJ’s cheek with the back of her index finger, barely making contact with the flushed skin that resided there, eliciting a delicious shiver from the blonde beneath her touch, before cupping it fully in her palm, using her thumb to draw patterns on JJ’s skin. The duality of being slammed into the bookshelf so suddenly and the tender caresses against her cheek caused JJ’s stomach to flip.

Now mere centimetres apart, Emily broke the silence with an involuntary gravelly tone to her voice.

“I win”. She husked out.

A simple statement, but loaded so heavily that the gravity of it pulled the women together until finally, Emily released JJ’s wrist, allowing her hand to fall beside them. Closing the gap entirely by pressing a soft kiss against JJ’s bottom lip, Emily would have sworn her heart had stopped beating if she couldn’t physically feel it throbbing in her ears. 

It was delicate, a simple meeting of flesh on flesh, but as they separated, something inside of JJ awoke, as though she’d been sleepwalking through life until this exact moment.

Overcome with emotion, her hands flew to the older woman’s chest, pushing her forcefully backwards until her butt connected with JJ’s desk. Grabbing the brunettes hair, JJ leant down and drew her back in, forgetting everything other than the taste of Emily Prentiss. In return the brunette reached up to cup both of JJ’s cheeks. Their lips began a dance, one that came more naturally than either would admit, JJ pressing more deeply into Emily to increase the pressure until her lungs screamed for air.

Reluctantly, JJ finally withdrew, untangling her hands from the brunette nest they had been resting in to fall upon Emily’s shoulders. She gently rested her forehead against the older woman’s as she attempted to regain her breath. Emily revelled at the contact, running her hands over JJ’s toned back muscles until they connected behind the blonde, opening her legs to pull her in closer. 

“Wow...” JJ gently whispered as her head span and her heart soared. 

“Wow indeed,” chuckled Emily as she absentmindedly began stroking her thumbs against the base of JJ’s spine. 

Still not ready to break contact, the blonde lifted her head from the brunettes, replacing it with a series of sound kisses pressed against Emily’s hairline. She could feel uneven puffs of air tickle her collar bones as Emily regained her own breath. 

Finally leaning back far enough to look at Emily’s face, JJ braced herself, unsure of what the next move was going to be, anxiety beginning to build in the pit of her stomach. 

Biting her bottom lip softly, she looked at Emily. Really looked. Desperate to work out what to do now. Hoping the answers would be written across the older woman’s features. 

Emily looked up, her own anxiety peaking as she saw the uncertainty on JJ’s face. Swallowing it away, she decided now was as good a time as any to ask the fatal question. The final question. The question that had stabbed at the back of her throat since their first accidental touch all those months ago. 

“JJ...” she began, “Is this just a game?” Emily immediately began to panic as she heard the words out loud, they had sounded so much safer coming from her internal monologue. 

Beginning to spiral, she continued, far too quickly, “because if it is, of course, that would be fine, I don’t expect anything from you, that would be presumptuous to say the least... and I would never want to assume anything about you because, well, you’re incredible, I suppose it’s my fault really, this is all just a misunderstanding, and that’s absolutely fine because the thing is...” The end of her sentence was interrupted by the sudden contact of JJ’s lips against her own again, the blonde’s mouth swallowing whatever the end of that sentence was going to be. 

Releasing Emily’s lips from her own, JJ couldn’t help but smile down on the flustered and stunned agent in front of her. 

Watching the confusion swim in Emily’s hazel eyes, JJ chuckled out loud - partly because Emily was hilarious in this state - and partly at her own insecurities. It all seemed so juvenile now, the game, the moves, the doubt, even the way that this entire conversation had started. 

Glancing down briefly at the forgotten papers she had dropped when Emily had asked what they were talking about, the papers that had been the cause of JJ’s initial blunder, the ones that had caused Emily to grab onto her waist minutes before, it caused JJ’s laughter to die down. 

“Emily, has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?” JJ managed between giggles, concentrating on trying to not sound so amused. 

“Uhh, actually yeah, once or twice,” the brunette replied. Her confusion had not yet subsided, however, JJ’s giggle was contagious, and having the privilege of watching her eyes sparkle as she laughed made Emily’s heart swell. An honest smile began to tug at the corner of Emily’s mouth until she could fight it no longer, smiling up at the beauty before her. 

Seeing Emily relax into her own smile, JJ carefully considered how to answer the initial question. 

“You were wrong before you know, you said you’d won. But the truth is, I’m the winner, and I cannot wait to collect my prize.” JJ continued to see confusion on Emily’s face as she blinked up at the younger woman. 

Sighing in feigned frustration JJ once more tried to articulate her answer. 

“It’s you dummy. You’re the prize. The game was fun while it lasted, but this,” she motioned with her hand between the two of them, “this is as real as I’ve ever known.” JJ reached to swipe a finger across Emily’s lips, and just to make sure her point was absolutely clear this time, she pressed another firm kiss to Emily’s lips, allowing herself to linger for a moment to really punctuate her point. 

Emily’s brain finally caught up - pieces clicking into place - as she stood from the desk, causing JJ to take a step backwards so as not to stumble. Finding the younger woman’s hands, she brought them between their bodies in her own, intertwining their fingers delicately. Looking down at their joined hands, Emily grinned ear to ear, allowing herself a moment to appreciate how well they fit together, how nothing would ever make her feel whole like this again. Bringing her gaze up to meet JJ’s, Emily’s world was forever changed, she now knew exactly what to say. 

“My love, your hands were made for mine”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for all of your support, I really enjoyed this experience. Happy to confirm that I'm gonna be writing more fics.  
> Also, shameless self promo: Head over to my tumblr: Iridescent-Hallucinations if you so please!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fanfic. I've never written a full length fic, it's usually poems or drabbles - I also write academic essays but that's really different from this. Please excuse any spelling variations, I'm from the UK. ANYWAY, please enjoy because I really want you to lol.


End file.
